Everything Changes
by ElenaHasDamon
Summary: AU; Gwen Cooper is a vampire who meet's Jack Harkness and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

One night everything changes.

A normal evening hunting humans and sucking them dry when Gwen stops while walking back to her flat which she shares with her long term boyfriend (vampire) Rhys Williams. She comes across a face that stands out to her and the other victims she's sucked dry.

Gwen stops for a while looking confused as to how a human can look so sexy and yet so tastey looking at the same time. She sighs and then continues to walk near this sexy human that she will hopefully get her fangs on that nice neck of his. As she's walking she doesn't notice the man watching her and walking towards her until they bump into each other.

"Sorry" She whispers as she saw the man with the nice neck look at her with them gorgeous eyes of his. "No it's fine; I should have been looking where I was going, sorry about that." He said with them gorgeous blue eyes that kept staring at Gwen.

"I'm Gwen" She said with offering to shake his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness, but you can call me Jack." He said with a wink at the end. "Anyway, what's a beautiful young woman like you doing on the streets of Cardiff at this time of night?"

She looked up at him then at her watch and realised that it was nearly 9:30pm. "Oh I-I must of lost track of the time at my friend's house." She lied.

"A beautiful lady like you looks like she could do with a drink. Am I right?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Yes. Yes I could do with a drink. Well then. Shall we?" She said with a smile holding out her arm for him to link with.

As Jack took her arm and led her to the nearest pub. Gwen thought to herself, _this is going better than I originally planned_. She just need's to try and get him on his own, to stick them huge fangs of hers into that nice juicy neck that is full of red blood that she craves for every day and night.

Walking to the nearest pub. "So Jack Harkness, what do you do for a living?" Gwen asked.

"Well, something that no one expects you to do. Let's just say I work for the Government, kind of. So Gwen Cooper, what do you do for a living?" Jack said smiling at her.

"Uh, Police Officer. Nothing exciting really." She lied.

"Police Officer? You don't like the type. No offence or anything" He laughed.

She laughs back at him. "That's what everyone says to me when they ask what I do for a living, I'm used to it."

They arrive at the pub. Jack offers for Gwen to go in first.

"What you having Gwen?" Jack asks.

"Red wine please, Jack" She said smiling at him as she went to find a table for them.

Jack walks to the bar. "Glass of red wine and a glass of water please." He said smiling at the bartender.

A few minutes of waiting for the red wine and a glass of water he ordered. Jack walks over to the table which Gwen is sat at smiling at him.

"Thank you" She says as she picks up her red wine and takes a sip.

"No bother." He said grinning at her.

Gwen puts her wine glass down on the placemat, and stares at the Captain that is sat grinning at her. _Well that is one hell of a smile_ she said in her head. _I wouldn't mind kissing those lips either. _Grinning back at him. "You are a very handsome man, has anyone ever told you that?"

_A beautiful women like Gwen, I wouldn't mind kissing them sexy lips of hers. _Looking up at her as he takes a sip of his water. He puts his glass of water on the placemat in front of him and smiles at her. "People do say that a lot actually, but I've learned to get used to it. I'm also known to flirt a lot by my friends and the people I work with." He laughs. _I wonder if I'll be able to get her into bed. _He thought.

She laughs back at him and smiles. "A flirt, that look's handsome as ever." _Gwen try and get him into bed then you can suck him dry. _She thought. _No no, I can't do that. He's too nice to have that done to him. _

Winking at her, "Well you aren't so bad yourself Miss Cooper." _You can do it Jack, just ask her. _He thought to himself.

She laughs and smiles. "Well I do try my best Mr Harkness." She then winks back at him with a grin on her face.

Gwen takes another sip of her red wine. _I wonder what his blood will taste like._ She thought. _His neck looks really tastey as ever. Maybe I should just take a little bit, and then just make him forget that he ever met me. _She thought as she was still gazing into them very blue eyes.

Laughing with her and taking a sip of his water. "Would you like to come to mine?" He said winking at her, making her cheeks go red from blushing.

"Sure why not. I girl like me deserves to have some fun." She said winking back at her, then drinking all of her wine.

As he drank all of his water, he got up and offered his arm for her to take.

Getting up from her seat, Gwen took his arm and walked out of the pub with him.

It wasn't a very long walk from the pub to Jacks flat. Once in, Gwen was starting to take her clothes off. Jack watching her doing the same thing until they were both naked. He picked her up and put her on his bed and started kissing her.

Going on top of him, Gwen starts kissing his neck. _This is your chance Gwen, do it. Just bloody do it Gwen._ She thought, before her fangs started to come out. She lashed at his neck and starting sucking his blood as she could feel him trying to get her off him.

"G-g-g-wen, what are you doing?" He stuttered as he tried to get her off him.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered in her ear then continued to suck some more of his blood.

Few minutes later she got off him and started licking her lips. Looking at an unconscious naked man, she walked away looking for her clothes and went to put them on. Going into his bathroom to tidy up her messy hair. _That was so good. _She thought. _And he was so bloody tastey too, god that was so worth it Gwen!_

Walking back into the bedroom, she noticed that Jack wasn't unconscious anymore.

"You are supposed to be dead Jack." She said to him as she was walking to the door.

Just as she was about to open the door. Jack grabbed her arm. "Y-you're a vampire. But you can't be, because they don't exist. Well I thought they didn't. Well now I know, but you're a vampire. I wonder why I was so attracted to you. That really explains a lot." He said smiling at her. _Not bad Jack, you managed to get a vampire into bed with you. _He thought to himself as Gwen was looking at him with questioning eyes.

Trying to get her arm out of his hand. "Well now you know. Now I can leave, it's better if I do that." She said not taking her eyes from him.

"I-I-I can't let you leave." He said stuttering.

"Well you'll just have to let me." Finally getting her arm out of his hand. "But before I go, you can't die Jack really?" She said folding her arms.

"You can't exactly say anything, you are a vampire. Therefore I can be immortal; now that is something don't you think?" He said grinning at her.

"I guess it is." She said smiling back at him.

Gwen didn't notice something jab into her arm as she looked at it then back at Jack. "W-w-what's that?" She said not taking her eyes of Jack.

"I'm sorry, Gwen. Really am." He said as she fell in his arms. _Now I've got to get this vampire to the hub, great. _Jack thought to himself as he was carrying Gwen to his sofa.

Walking to his phone, _who should I text, Owen or Tosh. Both. No, I can't do that. Oh stuff it I'll text both. _He thought, going through his address book he clicked Owen's and Tosh's' names and sent them a text.

Torchwood, now. Emergency.

Jack.

Going to the sofa and picking up an unconscious Gwen. He walked out of his door and carefully locking it while trying not to drop Gwen while doing so. He then started to walk to his car and carefully put Gwen in the back and ran to the front, got in and started the car and drove off to the hub.

Arriving at the hub, Jack got out of the car and then went to get Gwen out from the back and starting carrying her into the hub and down into vaults/cells. He carefully put her down on the floor and walked out of the cell and closed it. _Now to wait for Owen and Tosh to arrive. And for Gwen to wake up, which I hope is soon._ Jack thought to himself as he walked up to the main part of the hub and started to wait for Owen and Tosh to arrive.

5 minutes later he heard the alarm that means someone has entered the hub. He quickly got up from his seat and went to see who it was. Both Owen and Tosh were looking at him as he walked over to them.

"What is it Jack?" Owen complained, as he always does.

"Vampire." Jack said as Owen and Tosh's eyes widened.

"Vampire? You've got to be joking right." Owen said as he laughed.

"Well then come and see for yourself." Jack said as he walked off in direction to where Gwen was, with Tosh and Owen following behind him.

Gwen was obviously still unconscious. "Are you sure she's a vampire Jack? Or are you just imagining things." Owen said as he folded his arms and rolled his eyes at Jack.

"She can't be a vampire because they don't exist." Tosh said butting in while looking at Jack.

Just as Tosh said that Gwen started to wake up. _Wait where am I?_ Gwen thought as she saw three people staring at her. Well she knew one of them. But where was she? It looks like a cell of some sort. "Jack?" She murmured as she was sitting up. "Where am I?" She said while she was rubbing her eyes.

"You're in the Torchwood hub. Where I work." He replied.

"But why am I in a cell? I haven't done anything wrong... Except one thing." She said as got up to stand next to the cell door._ This is why you don't sleep with men that work for the government Gwen. Never again am I doing this, if they say they work for the government._ She thought. "And what's Torchwood? A folk band?" She laughed.

He sighed. "Torchwood is beyond the police and beyond the government and I'm guessing you don't work with the police Gwen?"

Looking up at Jack. "Well I had to say something, couldn't exactly say I worked in a corner shop. Could I? That would look very bad for a sexy lady like me." She said winking at him. "Are you going to let me out then Jack?"

Jack looks at Owen and Tosh before looking back at Gwen. "Sorry, I can't. We need to know why you exist."

"I've been a vampire since 1864." She said sighing.

"Wow so what you're what 152 years old? That's impressive." He said to her.

"I guess it is for an immortal."


	2. Chapter 2

After their little talk. Jack and his team were in the meeting room seeing what to with Gwen.

"What do you think we do with her?" Jack asked his team.

"Well she's a threat. She tried to kill you Jack." Stated Owen.

"We can't just let her go, she could hurt more humans." Jack told them.

"What if we got her working here? I mean there is a place going free.. after what.. Suzie did." Tosh said to Jack.

"That's a good idea, then we'll be able to keep an eye on her at all times."

TWTWTWTW

Sitting in the horrible looking cell, Gwen looked up at ceiling. Thinking of what would of happened if she just carried on walking home and never of bumped into this 'Jack Harkness'.

She heard foot steps walking towards her cell. She went to the cell door straight away to be faced with Jack.

"Letting me go now?" She asked him.

"No."

"What? You can't just keep me in here!"

"I can. Unless you work for us."

She laughed. "Why would I want to work for you? I don't even know what you do!"

"We catch Aliens."

"You can't be serious?" She said looking up at them blue eyes that were looking at her.

"Gonna work for us or not?" Jack asked.

"Yes, if it gets me out of this stinking cell!"

Jack put the code in to open the cell door and let Gwen out.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."

Gwen followed Jack out from the cells and into the hub.

Owen swings around his chair as Jack and Gwen come near him.

"Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper."

"Doctor Owen Harper, thank you."

Jack points to a different desk. "Toshiko Sato, computer genius."

"And this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time."

"I try my best."

"And he looks good in a suit."

"Careful, that's harassment, sir."

Gwen looks at Jack and notices that hes smiling at her.

"You're coming with me Gwen!"

Jack puts his coat on and motions Gwen to follow him.

"Jack, why did you ask me to work here? It's not that I don't want too, but it's something weird to ask someone when you locked them in a cell for most of the day.." Gwen asks.

"I want you to work for us so I don't see you as a threat. And I keep an eye on you at all times. That means no leaving the hub without someone. Alright?"

She nodds.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, but I really wanted to get another chapter up for the people that have either Faved/Alerted this story. I hope you liked :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry that I haven't updated this in a while. Here it is!**

After their drink, Gwen and Jack started walking back to the hub.

"Gwen can I ask you a personal question?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded, "Sure."

Jack sighed, "Why did you become a vampire all those years ago?"

Gwen looked up at him when he had finished talking. "At the time, I was only in my 20's. Nothing special, then I met someone, fell in love with them. But then I find out that he's a vampire, everything changed then. I asked him to turn me, which is does. But a few days later I find out that he has been killed. So there I am, lonely Gwen Cooper." She sighed and then looked at Jack, "Then I met Rhys, he was so lovely when I first met him. He was already a vampire, so we knew that wasn't a proble- oh god I forgot about Rhys, am I aloud to see him?"

"No can do." Jack said.

"Isn't that great, he'll just think I got killed and he'll find someone else." She sighed.

When they had made it back to the hub, Gwen sat down as she watched Jack walk into his office.

When Jack came back out his office, Gwen was reading a magazine.

"Gwen, I have somewhere for you to stay." Jack said.

Gwen looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

Gwen followed Jack to where she was staying.

"Jack, will you do me a favour?" She asked.

"Depends what it is." He replied.

"Tell Rhys that I'm alive, but have to go away for a few years or something along the lines, please." She said pleading.

"Alright, I'll do that for you." He said.

They had arrived to where Gwen was staying, "This is it, it'll be okay for you since vampires don't sleep?" He asked.

She laughs, "No they don't but thanks anyway."

"Night." He says and leaves her be.

"Good night Jack." She said as he had already left.

Gwen was already bored of this place and she needed to feed soon or she'll up feeding on Jack, or Ianto, or Tosh, or even Owen. She didn't really want to do that either.

TWTWTWTW

The next day, Jack comes in and see's Gwen lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling until she looks at him.

"Hey." She says.

He smiles at her. "Hello again."

He leaves and she follows him into the hub where Tosh, Owen and Ianto are already working.

**More to come soon :)**


End file.
